Pour Some Sugar on Me
by yuiyui
Summary: If there was ever anyone in need of a little sugar in their life that person would have had to have been Draco Malfoy.


Hey Guys, I know I should be studying for finals , but what better way to de-stress than write, therefore, I give you Pour Some Sugar on Me , and I hope each and every one of you get a little sugar this holiday season.

I own nothing... Not even the song "Pour Some Sugar on Me"

* * *

**Pour Some Sugar on Me**

_ The little town of Hogsmeade, situated twenty miles north of Yorkshire, is the only non-muggle wizarding village in Britain. Picturesque and pretty , particularly during the holidays, the village overflows with snow and cheer. Festooned with charming floating candles and a magical elf quartet bringing you the merriest of songs we provide a perfect setting for a holiday get away. The town , home to a number of shops and services including Honeydukes, a trove of chocolate and treats sure to catch the fancy of any one with a sweet tooth… _

Not bearing to read anymore of the magical brochure promoting Hogsmede, Draco Malfoy dashed it to the ground and continued on his walk. Snow crunching under his dragonskin boots and hands in his pockets he trudged along to seek the shelter of The Three Broomsticks and a warming bottle of butterbeer ,while cautiously ducking under precariously positioned boughs of holly and avoiding the blasted singing elf quartet in the process,

Draco muttered to himself, " Sweet tooth …_bah_ … its bloody nonsense.," shaking his head , he continued, "Sure it tastes nice , but its irrevocably bad for you, _mother_ says it ruins the completion , the figure and it hurts my teeth, what nonsense.. What kind of person would enjoy such utter nonsense.

A large smile on her face, and her moneybag clinking in her pocket, the youngest Weasley surveyed the tiny town of Hogsmede through her doe-brown eyes. She loved everything about it from the boughs of holly to the little elf quartet. However, what she loved most of all was Honeydukes. Inside the little storefront , lay a treasure to her, eyes sparkling at the thought of what she would find each time within its doors. Upon reaching the shoppe, she found that not much had changed about Honeydukes. Each aisle, always stuffed to the brim with most scrumptious treats one could ever imagine. Fizzing whizzbees, kiwi kisses , sugar quills, and ice mice all beckoned to her_. "Come eat me Ginny.", _they cried.

Sauntering near a display of sweet gooey milk chocolate, a bright jewel-toned package caught her eye. Grinning from ear to ear she squealed and began her ritual candy splurge.

Walking out of Honeydukes with her purchases Ginny sucked on a sugar quill, carefully surveying those around her. Parvati and Lee, holding hands near Madam Puddifoote's, Luna eagerly asking an elf if he ever got tired of the Blubadups dancing in his ears, and Hermione ,her nose in a book as per usual.

Brushing some snow off a bench , Ginny sat down and stared at the Three Broomsticks , idly wondering, " Everyone seems to have something that makes them happy , Parvati has Lee, Luna has her theories and Hermione ,her books, its as if they get the same sugary kick as I do."

Glancing up, Ginny saw Draco Malfoy sitting quietly inside The Three Broomsticks with the same scowl he always had . Studying him just as she had the others, he had no such sugar clearly evident in the rest; Malfoy really didn't have any friends, had a despicable father andhadsinglehandedly garnered theunited hatred of anyone that wasn't in his house, and thought to herself, " If there was anyone in need of sugar it was Draco Malfoy."

Glancing up, Draco saw Ginny Weasley sucking quietly on a sugar quill, her red hair contrasting brilliantly with the snow with those too-cheerful dimples gracing her face. Studying her and her apparent fondness for candy he scowled thinking that in a few years her face would be riddled with blemishes, her teeth rotten and yellowed ,and in possession of an arse the size of Malfoy Manor. Yet, she didn't seem to have those features , perhaps the sugar just hadn't taken its toll.

Returning to his butterbeer he felt a pair of eyes watching him , looking up once again he looked into the probing eyes of Ginny Weasley. Having been caught staring , she dropped her gaze and Draco could see the beginnings of the famous Wealsey blush slowly creeping into her cheeks. In Draco's view it would have been quite fetching on anyone other than Weasley, however, he couldn't help but glance back, going so far as to give a smirk, silently daring her to do something . Unfortunately for Draco, Ginny had more important things to do than play games , therefore, with one last lick of her quill, and a tiny smile in his direction , she flounced away, daring him to follow, and follow her he did.

Discreetly glancing behind her shoulder , Ginny saw a familiar glimpse of platinum and realized that he was indeed shadowing her across Hogsmede. Leading him to the clearing below the shrieking shack, she stopped and turned around. With one eyebrow raised she asked sweetly, " May I help you.?"

" What would help could _you_ give _me, _I have _everything ._" he asked making sure to emphasize certain words. Ginny just rolled her eyes and walked past him, thinking him a lost cause. He called after her ," Well at least tell me why you were staring , I want to know so I can laugh about it later."

Without turning around, she replied, " I felt a tad bitsorry for you , I don't anymore though, Poor Draco Malfoy sitting all alone , no friends, no family , nothing. But then again , you have _everything_ so why should I bother?"

" Why should you have bothered in the first place?" He asked , a smirk evident on his face. At this Ginny turned around and walked towards him until she was only a foot away. A grin gracing her face, she asked him sweetly " Would you like a sugar quill?" she said while reaching into her pocket.

Giving her a strange glance, he replied , " Heavens no, that awful stuff is horrid for you."

" Well then how about a kiss?"

Shocked Draco Malfoy stood silent not believing the words that had just come out of the Weasley's mouth. Leaning in slowly , she licked her lips, and she noticed just as their lips were about to touch his eyes closed instictively.

" Kiwi Kiss?" she asked extending the sweet treat to him , and slowly watched as Draco's eyes shot open .

" No?" she said innocently , and walked away , giggling and sashaying away back to the castle. That was the moment that Draco realized that Ginny Weasley was just like sugar, sweet , butirrevocably bad for you. However, he couldn't help but hope she had poured just a little of that _horrid_sugar on him.


End file.
